The present invention is drawn to a mortarless wall structure that may be adapted for use in many applications. Specifically, the present invention is a mortarless wall structure that may be adapted for use as a skirting wall, as wainscoting, as a small retaining wall, as a pool wall, as a veneer or fascia, as a fence, and as a bearing or non-bearing wall, among others.
Mobile homes, trailer homes, and modular homes are residential structures that are not built on a foundation. As a result, in order to prevent shifting and sinking of these structures, and moreover to ensure the structure is level regardless of the ground's topography, they are placed on stilts or supports that protrude from the ground and elevate the structure thereabove. This causes a visible gap in some areas between the ground and the bottom of the structure.
Mobile home skirting efforts, until now, have resulted in a variety of products which are either prohibitively expensive, or unattractive and unable to withstand sustained exposure to nature's elements. Attempts that fall into the latter category include such easily breakable products as wooden cross-hatching and plastic or foam panels that imitate a stone or brick wall. Solutions that tend to be prohibitively expensive or difficult to install include large, custom-made, cement slabs having a decorative face, and the use of standard cinder blocks and mortar to build a wall around the bottom of the structure. Consequently, there is a need for a sturdy, inexpensive alternative for skirting a mobile home, which is easy to install.
Until now, where brick, stone, or concrete were used as veneer or fascia, for fencing, and as bearing- and non-bearing walls, these structures were typically permanent in nature. In addition, the erection of these structures typically required specialized knowledge and skills to achieve. In light of these shortcomings, there is an additional need for a wall structure that may be used as a veneer or fascia, as a fence, and as a bearing or non-bearing wall, that is easily assembled by an unskilled user and that may also be dismantled and rebuilt without damage to the constituent parts of the wall structure.